My Immortal
by Sarabi07
Summary: A short angsty, yet fluffy fic. SaitohSano YAOI Only rated Pg-13 for cursing though.


My Immortal  
By: Sasuke Mushakan  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Saitoh, don't own Sano, I don't even own this computer I just use it like I do with anime bishies.  
  
A.N. Ok this isn't a songfic. I love Evanescence and if you can you should listen to "My Immortal" while reading this.  
  
///italics///=song lyrics ~`~`~`italics~`~` = flashback ""= talking  
  
Other A.N. Oh yeah just to let you know, I don't curse. It's not that I'm trying to be all high and holy I just don't. So all of my curse words in this story will be written as such  
  
*sshole f*ck Well you get the idea.  
  
Saitoh casually walked up the sloping mountain he had walked this time every year for five years now. In one of his hands he held a very large jug of sake. With every step he took his thoughts were filled with a certain ahou...  
  
~`~`~`"'Jime!?! Where are you, you old ^sshole!?!" an angry voice yelled. Saitoh sat in the den of his home smoking with a mischievous grin on his face. Sano stormed in the room with nothing but what looked like a leafy branch around his privates on. Saitoh's grin grew slightly.  
  
Sanosuke fumed. "Don't you f^ckin' grin at me b^stard! Me stealing your sword and hiding it was one thing, but you stranding me in a lake half a mile from home in the nude is a whole other level!" he yelled. Saitoh only snorted. "I don't see how. It was your idea to go skinny-dipping. Besides, I bet the people in the village would love to get a peek of that sexy ^ss" he teased.  
  
Sano snorted and walked out of the room. A few seconds later came back with a pair of loose pants on and a plain shirt. "It's not funny. At least six old ladies tried to grab me and that was just in the southern part of the village!" he whined. Saitoh chuckled and ground his cigarette into an ash tray. He stood up and gracefully slid across the room to the youth. He casually pulled one glove off and ran his palm across his lovers' cheek. "Here, let me make it up to you...~`~`~`  
  
Saitoh wiped the sweatdrops now forming on his brow off as he continued his trudge up the mountain. He pulled his blue cap further down on his head and looked at his watch. He was making good time seeing as his destination was at the peak of the mountain...  
  
~`~`~`Saitoh felt something move beside him. He opened one groggy eye to realize he was lying on his futon. He heard thunder strike outside and something move beside him. He knew that the thunder sound was coming from the storm raging outside.  
  
He opened his other eye to see a body sitting on the side of the futon with their knees in their chest. Saitoh only needed to take one look at the persons' brown spikey hair to realize who it was (even though he knew no one else would dare come near his futon) "Ahou why are you awake?" he asked in a drowsy voice.  
  
Sano sniffled. "Storm woke me up."  
  
Saitoh yawned. "Well then go back to sleep"  
  
"Can't"  
  
Saitoh was about to ask why when lightning struck again. Sano cringed as the thunder boomed and relaxed as it went away. Saitoh sat up when it finally hit him. Sano was afraid of thunderstorms. Saitoh shook his head and sighed. "Come here ahou." he beckoned. Sano turned around slowly and crawled into Saitoh's outstretched arms. Saitoh pulled him into an embrace. "Shh, it's alright Sanosuke. I'm right here with you... ~`~`~`  
  
Saitoh looked up the path. He could see the top of the mountain just a little ways up. "Almost there..."  
  
~`~`~Saitoh walked in his house looking and feeling very tired. He had just spent six extra hours at the office finishing paperwork and was not very happy. He removed his shoes and hat at the door. He took his sword off his belt and hung on it's rack next to the door. He expected the ahou to be asleep at this hour but saw a light flicker from the kitchen. Saitoh slowly rounded the corner to see Sano asleep at a lavishly decorated table. Sano himself had on a formal black kimono on. On the table were all of Saitoh's favorite food including a can of his favorite coffee which was seemingly impossible to get in Japan. Saitoh looked at the table setting opposite of the sleeping roosterhead to see a wrapped present with Happy Birthday written in messy kanjii. "Oh yeah, it is my birthday." he said out loud. He smirked, Sano never did have neat handwriting. Saitoh carefully tore open the package to find a new onyx ash tray. Saitoh smiled and fell to his knees beside Sano. He placed the youth's head on his lap and stroked his face. Sano stirred and wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist. " Mmm 'Jime...~`~`~`  
Saitoh finally got to the top of the mountain. He sighed and took his cap off while sitting down next to a rock with a familiar red ribbon tied around it. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled deeply. "You know, you could always make me do the dumbest things." he said looking over the steep drop opposite the way he came up. He ran his fingers across the red ribbon tied around the rock. "God I miss you." yelled.  
  
Saitoh Hajime, the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi was never a man to cry, but he sat next to that rock as silent tears fell on the ground. He wiped his tears away and flicked his cigarette with them. He reached on the other side of the rock and grabbed the sake jug. He uncorked it and poured it over the rock.  
  
"Drink up ahou. You only get a jug a year." He poured until the jug was empty. He then recorked the jug and stood up. He leant over and kissed the ribbon. "See you next year ahou." he whispered. He put his cap back on and started his trek down the mountain.  
  
Away from the place of Sagara Sozo's death...away from the place where Sagara Sanosuke now rested...away from the place that when his time came, Saitoh Hajime would spend the next of his days next to his days.  
  
///I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
[Chorus]  
  
THE END :D  
  
RxR PLEASE!!! 


End file.
